News Room
by TyBass31
Summary: 3 girls work in a newsroom that has just been bought by 3 of the most powerful men in Japan. However the men have hidden agendas. Story so much better than summary. RR please.
1. In the Beginning

**Newsroom**

Sango-27

Sesshomaru-30

Shippo-8

Rin-23

Miroku-28

Kikyo-26

Kagome-25

Inuyasha-28

Naraku-(who knows)30

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this story except for the plot and any original character I decide to place in here (which I may or may not do). That is all. Please enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

Sango Toma stormed into the Domo Newsroom and looked around anxiously for her friends, Kagome Higurashi and Rin Jurigoshi. Ignoring the other workers she looked at the open door of Kagome's office. She spotted Kagome sitting at her cluttered desk typing furiously on her laptop. Sango rushed into Kagome's office and shut the door making her look up.

"Hey," Kagome said by way of greeting. She stopped typing and shut the laptop giving Sango her full attention.

"You will not guess what I just found out!" Sango said anxiously. She sat down in the chair across from Kagome.

"What?" Kagome asked leaning forward.

"I just heard that we have _three _new bosses!"

"What?" Kagome said sharply. She stood suddenly knocking her chair over. "What's going to happen? Are we downsizing? Tell me!"

Sango looked behind her and noticed that they had the attention of everyone in the newsroom. She smiled wanly as she stood and shut the door before turning back to Kagome.

"Hold your horses." Sango put her hands up defensively. "Why don't we go get Rin from her office, take a nice long lunch and I'll tell you what I know."

Kagome nodded passively.

* * *

"So you're saying that the three strongest business men of our time just bought our newspaper?" Rin asked. The three had spent the past half hour talking over lunch. Sango took a drink from her coke and nodded.

"What are they like?" Kagome asked. "You think they'll be impossible to work with?"

"I heard that the oldest is Sesshomaru," Sango answered. "He's tall, handsome, and ruthless."

"What? What do you mean '_ruthless'_?" Rin choked over her steak.

"I mean," Sango answered swiftly. "That the man's ruthless in and outside of the boardroom. He crushes the competition and has rarely had any sort of time for a girlfriend." She lifted her sandwich to her mouth and took a bite.

"What about the other two?" Kagome asked.

"Well, Sesshomaru has a younger brother called Inuyasha and he's just as handsome, muscular, and tall as his brother. He's hot-tempered, very cocky, but a very good business man. He's second in command. Then there's Miroku. I hear he's cute, but very perverted and just as good a business man as Inuyasha. These three work together in everything and are filthy rich. They can afford to downsize so I think we should watch our backs."

"Here, here," Kagome said raising her glass. The other two copied her actions sealing their pact.

Sesshomaru walked into the Domo Newsroom that afternoon flanked by his younger brother and his brother's friend. Immediately all action stopped to welcome the new bosses. Sesshomaru and the others stopped in the middle of the room calling even more attention to themselves.

* * *

"As I'm sure you all know," Sesshomaru said softly, but demandingly. "We're your new employers. We're aware that this paper has had its share of bad business, but we're going to turn that around. We'll personally oversee every aspect of this paper. Mr. Miroku Monk will oversee all photography and art used in the paper. Mr. Inuyasha Demon will oversee all advice columns, and I will over see all other news articles with their help." With that said, Sesshomaru lead the way into their spacious office in the back of the newsroom.

* * *

"Thanks for treating, Sango," Rin said as they entered the newsroom after their lunch break. "I didn't have any money on me today."

"Me either," Kagome commented leading the way to her office. She ignored all the whispers that occurred whenever she entered the newsroom. It was no secret that she had Hojo Angel, a computer genius and millionaire, hot on her heels. He'd showed up daily to her job until she'd had him thrown out. The whispers, she supposed, were about him. Too bad she was wrong.

"Get me the advice columnist!" she heard someone bark as a harassed looking young man stumbled out of the main office. The young man headed straight for Kagome.

"K-Kagome," he stuttered. "The new boss wants to talk to you. I don't think he likes your column."

"Shit," Kagome sighed. "Okay, thanks." She waved the young man away and turned towards the head office. She looked back at her friends to find them giving her weak, but encouraging, smiles. "Here goes nothing," she muttered and entered the office.

* * *

The room was dark and only the small beams of sunlight that poked through the cracks in the blinds illuminated the room. Kagome could faintly see the form of a man sitting behind the main desk.

"You wanted to see me?" she said quietly looking straight at him.

"Yes," he barked. He threw her newest column on the desk in front of him. "What the hell is this?" Kagome walked closer to the desk until she saw the column.

"It looks like my new column," she said innocently. "But what's with all the red markings?"

"It's a bunch of shit!" he growled.

"Excuse me?" Kagome looked up sharply and met two golden eyes. _Weird_, she thought.

"No wonder this paper is barely making any money. Your column is shit! You're too robotic in your advice. You're not feeling what your readers are feeling." He didn't seem to notice Kagome's stupor.

"Oh, no?" Kagome asked gaining her senses back and snatching the paper from the desk. She flipped through until she found what she was looking for. Then she tossed it back on the desk.

"What's this?" He picked up the column.

"My feelings at this moment."

"'_Dear Kagome, I want to kill my boss_'," he read aloud. He paused and Kagome thought he was going to fire her until he laughed. "I'd like to see you try." He threw the paper back at Kagome. "Fix it."


	2. Start From Scratch

**Newsroom**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this story except for the plot and any original character I decide to place in here (which I may or may not do). That is all. Please enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

Kagome trudged back into her office feeling hurt and embarrassed. She was surprised when she entered her office and found both Sango and Rin waiting for her.

"How did it go?" Rin asked eagerly. Kagome tossed her column at Rin.

"He said it was a bunch of shit," she answered sourly.

"No," Sango gasped. "Your columns are great!"

"Thanks, but he's right," Kagome sighed. "I've been feeling out of touch lately. I just don't understand all these love columns I've been getting. It's driving me crazy! What's so great about two love-sick people making goo-goo eyes at each other?" Sango and Rin stayed silent not knowing what to say. Kagome took a deep breath and glanced at her column.

"I'll talk to you guys later," she said. "I'd going to work on my column. Besides you two should get back to work too." Sango and Rin made faces at Kagome before leaving her to herself. Kagome sat down behind her desk and opened her laptop.

"What to write," she muttered. "Might as well start from scratch." She grabbed the red-marked column and put in the trash bin beside her desk. Grabbing a handful of letters that added to the clutter of her desk, she began start over.

* * *

"That was rather harsh," remarked Miroku cheerfully from his spot in the darkness. Inuyasha spun his chair towards the couch against the wall occupied by both his brother and best friend.

"No," he answered calmly. He put his arms across his chest in a defensive manner. "It was a bunch of shit."

"Couldn't you have been a little nicer to the girl? She did have a nice backside, now that I think of it." Miroku tapped his chin with his finger thoughtfully. "I wonder if she has plans for tonight."

"No boning the help!" Inuyasha snapped suddenly. He sat up straight and let out an almost inaudible growl that only his brother heard. Sesshomaru slightly raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Jealous?" he asked coolly making sure not to put too much curiosity in his voice.

"Shove it up your ass!"

"I thought so." Sesshomaru leaned towards his brother. "Inuyasha, she's human. If you do get together, make sure you can trust her or make sure you keep those ears hidden in your hair."

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted. He leaned back in his chair. "Like I'd go after a Kikyo look-a-like." Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha sharply.

"Why not?" he asked stoically. "You went after Kikyo." Miroku coughed and rubbed his hand over his mouth, trying vainly to hide his amusement.

"Sesshomaru's got a sense of humor," he snorted. He calmed down considerably when Sesshomaru turned toward him.

"At times," Sesshomaru stated calmly. Apparently even his own joke didn't faze him. "Let's get back to business. We've bought Naraku out. Now all we have to do is make sure all his businesses fail. We'll drive our companies harder than he drives his. Our spy will contact tomorrow at noon. Be here on time." He'd said the last part for Inuyasha who rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Inuyasha snapped.

"I'll be here," Miroku confirmed.

"Good," Sesshomaru said. "Send in Mr. Jurigoshi. I want a word with him."

* * *

"You wanted to see me sir?" Rin asked as she entered the main office. It was dark and she could just barely make out a man sitting at the desk in front of her. He had all the windows shut and no light on. She wondered how he could see anything when she could barely see the carpet in front of her. Sesshomaru glanced up at Rin in mild surprise.

"You're a woman," he said blandly.

"You sound a bit surprised."

"Mildly," he returned. He held up her column by the tips of his fingers as though it disgusted him. "Your column needs work. You have no factual evidence. Get more facts, write another column, and I'll see if I like it."

Rin stood rooted in her spot. _The nerve of this long-haired hippie_, she thought. _There's nothing wrong with that column._

"You're dismissed." Sesshomaru looked back to his desk ignoring any protest Rin may have had.

* * *

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted from the couch against the wall. "And you thought I was rude," he said to Miroku. "He practically threw her out." Sesshomaru glanced at his brother indifferently.

"I was finished with her, half-breed."

Inuyasha growled threateningly and Miroku jumped between the two brothers. He knew that either one of them could've killed him easily with their strength, but he had to take that chance.

"Stop," he said quietly, though both brothers heard him. "Remember, we have a pact. We will get along as long as Naraku is still alive and happy. We owe him, remember? We are not each others enemy. We are united...for now." Sesshomaru nodded gracefully as Inuyasha jerked his head tersely.

* * *

Sango looked up from her picture developments at the knock on the door. Deciding the pictures were a lost cause anyway, she cut off the red light and turned on the normal light. She opened the door to find the young man who'd told Kagome she was wanted in the main office.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Mr. M-Monk wants t-to see you in his office," he stuttered.

"Alright," she sighed. "I'm on my way."

* * *

"You wanted to see me Mr. Monk?" Sango asked timidly. She'd walked into the darkened room to see a man sitting behind the main desk. He was holding what she believed to be some of her recent pictures.

"Yes," he looked up from the pictures to Sango. She wasn't sure, but she could've sworn he started smiling. "Your pictures are great. However, they don't feel like you really wanted to photograph them."

"That's because I didn't." Sango leaned against the door and crossed her arms in a matter-of-fact way.

"Oh?" Miroku lifted an eyebrow. The girl was positively enchanting.

"Yes. I was told what to photograph. I didn't really feel that those pictures matched the mood. I usually pick my own pictures. Lately, though, I've been having to take orders on what to photograph." Miroku nodded slightly, listening intently to what was being said.

"Alright," he said.

"Alright, what?" Sango asked when it was apparent he was not about to elaborate.

"Pick what you want to photograph to go with the columns. We'll sit together tomorrow and pick the best."

"Uh, what time," Sango asked. She suddenly felt giddy.

"Four o'clock."

"Deal."

"Great. See you then."


	3. The Call

**Newsroom**

Sango-27Sesshomaru-30Shippo-8

Rin-23Miroku-28Kikyo-26

Kagome-25Inuyasha-28Naraku-(who knows)30

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this story except for the plot and any original character I decide to place in here (which I may or may not do). That is all. Please enjoy.

**Chapter 3**

"Are you serious?" Kagome asked Rin when the two caught up that night for dinner. They had been riding along in Rin's car, on their way to pick up Sango, when Rin had anxiously shared her experience with Sessshomaru. "They got you too?" Rin nodded with a look of disgust on her features.

"Yeah. He said it wasn't at all factual. That I pretty much guessed on all of my statements." Kagome's mouth dropped open.

"That's not true!" Rin nodded in plain agreement.

"I know! I mean, I quoted exactly from the person I was interviewing." Rin paused for a moment. "Maybe the person I was interviewing wasn't really telling the truth." Kagome shrugged.

"Who did you interview?"

"Some chick named Kikyo. She's the girlfriend of some big, bad, businessman, but there wasn't too much reason for her to lie. All I did was ask how she met her boyfriend and if she knew much about his business."

"Did she?"

"No, but you know it's not that unusual. She was a bit cold and didn't really care too much about any of that. I got the feeling that she was more interested in the diamond ring that he'd just bought her," Rin laughed dryly.

"How do you know that?" Kagome asked curiously. Rin smiled wryly at Kagome.

"She told me."

* * *

"Mr. Demon." Sesshomaru looked up expectantly at his assistant. The young man cowered under his employer's gaze and Sesshomaru held back a scathing response. "Your, uh, twelve o'clock appointment is here." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Inform my brother and Mr. Monk and have them meet me in the conference room." The young man nodded nervously and departed as quickly as he could. Sesshomaru's lip curled. Humans. They were so easily frightened, the weak creatures that they were.

Ignoring any desire he had to destroy the man who'd just left him, and all others like him, Sesshomaru stood from his desk. He grabbed his suit jacket from the back of the chair he'd just vacated and put it on before walking out of his office and into the conference room.

* * *

The conference room was handsomely decorated with leather and oak wood. The table was shining importantly as each leather chair was pulled close to it. Inuyasha and Miroku were the only thing that differentiated from the room as they sat in their seats across from one another. Inuyasha was dressed in a black suit and tie looking very handsome and agitated. Miroku was dressed in an elegant grey suit with the expression of polite tolerance on his features.

Inuyasha stared, clearly bored, across the table at his longtime friend and confidant, Miroku, as they waited for his oh-so-important older brother to show. Inuyasha held back an irritated growl. It had been Sesshomaru who had summoned them there with the air of utmost importance and then he had the nerve to be late for his own meeting.

After a few more minutes of stewing in his own anger, Inuyasha opened his mouth to verbally abuse his brother to Miroku before stalking out of the room. However, as soon as he did so, Sesshomaru strode in the room with their spy. The silver haired man sat down next to Miroku and stared up at their spy expectantly.

Inuyasha closed his mouth, staring at his brother in surprise before opening it again. However, before he was able to say anything, Miroku gestured for him to curb his tongue. Inuyasha, knowing that his friend was right, grudgingly complied with the request. He turned his attention, instead, to the much hated man before him. Kouga.

"Gentleman," Kouga began with a grin. "And Demons-"

"Cut the games and get to the chase," Sesshomaru told the wolf-demon before him cuttingly. "What have you found out?" Kouga considered toying with them a few moments longer, but then changed his mind when Sesshomaru conveniently pulled his claws from under the table to 'study' them while Kouga talked.

"Well," Kouga began with a sigh. "He's planning on overtaking another business. It's an expensive boutique downtown that sells dresses. I don't think it's much cause for panic because it's been bought to please his new pet." Kouga paused and stared at Inuyasha meaningfully. "You know the one I'm talking about, right? Kikyo, I believe." Inuyasha growled threateningly and Sesshomaru held back a smirk. However, as much as he enjoyed watching his younger brother be taunted by Kouga, he knew he needed to hear all the facts before Inuyasha destroyed the other demon.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said forcing some iciness into his voice to scare Kouga. "We know the wench. Continue." Kouga nodded, but didn't hesitate to raise a taunting eyebrow at Inuyasha.

"As I was saying, I don't believe he'll do much with the shop other than use it to make her happy. However, he is looking into buying waterfront properties. I believe he wants to get into real estate. Just last week, he bought an enormous house on the east waterfront." Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't see what this has to do with us," he told Kouga boldly. Kouga threw another mocking glance at Inuyasha.

"He had previously been denied the deed to that property, but guess what happened to the owner." Sesshomaru shook his head in mild amusement.

"They were found dead," he stated blandly and Kouga nodded.

"Mysteriously died suddenly on an outing on their yacht." Inuyasha snorted.

"Mysteriously my ass."

* * *

Rin tapped her pen against her desk. She had been sitting in her office all morning long, hoping to get a breakthrough in her story. It had been a meaningless fluff piece but now, going back over her answers, she realized that something more was there. Apparently Naraku was into something more than just business because his girlfriend constantly changed her answers.

With a grin, Rin reached over to her phone and made a call.


	4. Is He Jealous?

**Newsroom**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this story except for the plot and any original character I decide to place in here (which I may or may not do). That is all. Please enjoy.

**Chapter 4**

Kagome sighed heavily as she walked into Onigumo Incorporated. Rin had called her that morning and talked her into going for a job at the company. Kagome had resisted of course, but Rin had pointed out some sordid details she'd learned about Naraku that made Kagome want to expose him. Apparently, Naraku was more than a regular businessman. Rin had found that many people who'd declined him in business were later found dead.

Kagome found this to be despicable and felt horrible for all those poor people whose souls had no peace because Naraku still ran free. Even though she felt this way, it wasn't until Rin had pointed out that it would make Sesshomaru and his brother eat their words about them that she agreed to go undercover.

She gave another heavy sigh before plastering a smile on her face and approaching the receptionist. She was a slim dark haired woman with disturbingly lovely red eyes.

"Ah Miss Miko," she said looking Kagome over disinterestedly. "Naraku is in his office waiting for you." Kagome frowned in confusion.

"Waiting for me?" she asked. The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. You know. Tenth floor? Huge office on the right?" she was speaking slowly, as though to be sure that Kagome would understand her.

"But I'm not-"

"No offense Miss Miko, but Naraku will have my head if I don't take care of these new files just sent to us." She stood and smiled wanly at Kagome. She grabbed the stack of files off of her desk and left before Kagome could say a word. Kagome frowned again, shrugged her shoulders and headed towards the nearby elevators.

* * *

"Come in," Kagome heard a deep silky voice call when she knocked on Naraku's door. She swallowed hard before entering. She looked him over as she approached his desk and saw him clearly doing the same to her.

He had silky black hair, red eyes (I can't remember his eye color right now), even sitting down she could tell that he was a tall and powerfully built man. He wore a well fitted black suit with black dress shoes to match.

Kagome reached his desk and stood, knowing he was still looking her over. Rin had suggested she wear her grey pantsuit. It fit her well, allowing certain features of her body to be shown off. She wore black stilettos and had her hair pulled behind her in a single braid so that her facial features were more prominent. Rin had thought that if Naraku was any kind of man, he'd hire her just because she looked good. Kagome had laughed at the idea but now, seeing how Naraku was watching her, she was beginning to believe that Rin was right.

"Ah," Naraku began with a slow predatory smile. He stood and, before Kagome could react, gathered her in his arms. "How is my little pet today?" His dark head lowered and he kissed Kagome soundly on the lips despite her squeals of surprise and protest.

* * *

Sango smiled as she held her camera up to her face. She was in the public park, watching mothers and children play with one another against the light of the day. It was gorgeous. She knew she only had a few hours left before she was suppose to meet Miroku but these last few shots were worth the chance of being late. She was sure he'd allow it if it meant better shots.

She wound her film once more before taking one last picture of a small child running towards his mother, a huge smile on his face. Perfect. She gave a slight sigh of relief as she looked at her watch. She had plenty of time to develop the pictures before her meeting.

She stood from her stooped spot under a tree and began gathering her things. She put all her camera equipment into her bag and moved to leave when her cell phone rang. She gave another sigh, this time impatient, as she searched her bag for the phone. When she found it, she flipped it open and answered.

"Hello," she said tersely.

"Sango," she heard Kagome's breathy voice. "I've got a _huge_ problem."

* * *

Rin stared disinterestedly at her computer as it printed two pages of Kagome's column. In exchange for Kagome calling in sick that day she had to turn in her friend's work for her. Apparently Kagome was still at odds with Inuyasha and didn't want to give him the chance to criticize her about slacking off at work.

Rin stood as the last page exited the printer. She grabbed the papers, stapled them, and walked out of her office into the office shared by Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru. Without even looking up she dropped the papers on his desk and moved to exit. Turning around, she jumped at the sound of a throat being cleared.

"My, my, my," stated a man's voice playfully. "What have we here?" Rin looked up at the doorway with wide eyes. Before her stood a tall man handsome man. He had black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, brown eyes, and a big smile. He wore jeans and a fitted t-shirt.

"Kohaku!" Rin squealed in surprise. Without warning she barreled into him, hugging him in the process. "Does your sister know you're back from America?" she asked, seemingly forgetting that they were still holding one another in the doorway. Kohaku smiled and shook his head.

"No, I came here to surprise her but I was told she was out. Then I went to see Kagome to find that she's out sick…so I came to see you." He smirked. "You know you were always my last resort." Rin laughed.

"I love you too Kohaku."

"I would appreciate it if you would refrain from declaring your undying love to your boyfriend in my office," Sesshomaru said surprising the couple as he appeared seemingly from nowhere. When Rin and Kohaku stood rooted in their spot due to shock, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "That means that you need to move." Without a word, Rin and Kohaku did as asked.

The two shuffled their way from Sesshomaru's doorway into the middle of the main room. Sesshomaru brushed passed them without a word and, as an afterthought as he was shutting his door, he said, "I don't encourage boyfriends within the workplace; it's a distraction. I suggest that you and your boyfriend meet up later." The door slammed shut and Rin and Kohaku could do nothing but stare at it with open mouths.

"Boy, is he jealous or what?" Kohaku asked Rin under his breath.

**

* * *

AN: Okay, okay. I know you're going to yell at me b/c one: it's short and two: it's been a while since I updated. Trust me, I hear your complaints and I understand (there are a few stories I like that are on hold) but I plan to have the next chapter out this coming week.**


	5. Her Name's Kikyo

**Newsroom**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this story except for the plot and any original character I decide to place in here (which I may or may not do). That is all. Please enjoy. P.S. Kohaku is 25 in this story.

**Chapter 5**

Kagome breathed deeply as she finally got through to Sango. That Naraku guy was one huge horn-dog. She'd barely been able to get a word in at all. She never even had the chance to tell him she wasn't Kikyo. He'd groped her, kissed her, groped her more, grinded into her, nibbled her ear, and then pulled away with one more quick kiss. He looked her over lustfully and told her to go to the bathroom and get freshened up and he'd take her to lunch.

Kagome had been happy for the change in his demeanor, slight as it was, and had quickly run off to the bathroom private Naraku had pointed at in his office. As soon as she had gotten inside of the bathroom she'd reached into her suit pocket and grabbed her cell phone.

Without thinking, she dialed Sango's number and was more than relieved when her friend answered the phone.

"Sango," Kagome said breathily. "I've got a _huge_ problem."

"What's wrong?" Sango asked automatically. Kagome heard the sounds of children laughing in the background. Sango was on assignment. She knew this because this was usually when you could hear kids around Sango. Not that she hated them; it was just her favorite thing to photograph.

"Naraku thinks I'm Kikyo," Kagome breathed heavily after snapping herself from her thoughts. "He's been mauling me over here and I haven't been able to breathe long enough to tell him who I actually am." Even in her distressed manner Kagome could hear Sango's muffled snort. "Are you laughing?"

"W-what?" Sango snorted again. "N-no."

"Sango Toma, this is not funny!"

* * *

Rin shrugged at Kohaku's question and looked at her watch.

"Hey," she said to Kohaku. "Sango's on assignment so there's no telling when she'll be back and I'm hungry…wanna buy me lunch?" she smiled sweetly at Kohaku who just laughed at her antics.

"Why not? We can use the opportunity to catch up with each other." Rin grinned in response and ran to her office to grab her purse and jacket before grabbing Kohaku's arm and dragging him from the news room.

"So how was America?" Rin asked Kohaku over her spaghetti. They had ended up at Rin's favorite Italian restaurant, _Little Italy_ (don't own the name), and were now dining on spaghetti, salad, lasagna, and breadsticks.

"It was great," Kohaku said with a casual shrug. "College was a blast. I made lots of friends and came up with a bunch of ideas while I was over there but I didn't feel right creating the artwork in my head until I came here. Now I'm just cranking out all this great art. I'm planning on having a show soon, you coming?"

"And have Sango skin me alive and photograph the aftermath if I don't?" Rin smiled. "I don't think so. Of course I'll be there. When is it?"

"I'm not sure yet. I want to keep working. I've had a hell of a hot streak since I came back home. It was weird because, as soon as I got here, I just started working. Once I'd created a certain number of pieces, I sort of calmed down a bit and realized that if Sango found out I'd been back for two days already and hadn't called or come to see, then she'd kill me." Rin laughed.

"Absolutely," she agreed with a nod. "So who're you dating these days?" Kohaku shrugged again, giving Rin a meaningful look that was completely lost on her.

"Well, no one at the moment but there was this one girl I liked before I went to college but I was afraid to tell her. Now I'm back and I'm determined to tell her how I feel." Rin smiled.

"That's so sweet," she sighed. "Promise me you'll call me and tell me how it goes?"

"Trust me," Kohaku chuckled running his hands through his hair. "You'll be the first to know."

* * *

Sesshomaru watched through the blinds of his office window as Rin dragged Kohaku from the news room. For some reason it angered him that the other man was there. It angered him that Kohaku seemed to be on such friendly terms with Rin. He turned from his window and strode over to his desk. Miroku and Inuyasha were out gathering more information on Naraku but would be back any second so he had to do this quick.

Sesshomaru picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number. It rung for a few moments before someone picked up.

"Yes, this is Sesshomaru Demon and I'd like some information on someone named Kohaku."

* * *

Kagome took in a deep breath before letting it out and repeating the action. She plastered a smile on her face, trying not to look nervous and stepped out of the bathroom. Her talk with Sango had been only partially helpful and there was no way she'd call the office and get caught by Inuyasha so she decided to tell Naraku the truth.

He was standing by his desk, the same predatory smile on his face as the one he'd had before attacking her, waiting patiently. Kagome brightened her smile for just a second before noticing that Naraku had vacated his station beside his desk and was now coming towards her with a lustful look in his eyes. She had to stop this now.

Before she knew what was happening, Naraku lunged at her. Kagome, on instinct moved and Naraku missed. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Ooh," he cooed. "Has my pet decided to play a little game with her master?" Kagome's face scrunched up in disgust before remembering that she didn't want to offend that man while she was trapped in his office.

"Um, n-no," she stuttered trying her best to stay out of his reach. He had now begun stalking her; moving towards her gradually while she moved away from him. "Mr. Onigumo, my name is Kagome and I'm _not_ who think I am." This made Naraku stop in his tracks as he frowned at her in confusion.

"So you're not Kikyo?" he asked skeptically. Kagome shook her head.

"No sir, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm just here for the job as a file clerk. You know, down in the records office."

"I know where it is," Naraku snapped suddenly. Then he sighed and smiled apologetically at Kagome. "Miss Higurashi, I am so sorry for what I did to you." Again his eyes flickered over her form in a manner that suggested he was not sorry at all. "And you can have the job. As a matter of fact, I have a newly promoted worker next door to me. He needs a secretary, are you up for the job?" Kagome's mouth dropped open in shock.

"B-but Mr. Onigumo-"

"Naraku."

"Naraku," Kagome corrected herself. "I'm not always available. You see I had hoped for a job as a file clerk because I have a sick mother at home and sometimes I have to take off to care for her." Naraku smiled.

"No problem. Mr. Wolfe will be your new boss. He's not always in either so you'll have certain days off." He smiled again at her. "Well, now that that's settled, how about I treat you to lunch as an apology." Kagome smile painfully.

"Oh sir, that's not really necessary. It was a mistake."

"Yes," he sighed. "It's rather extraordinary how much you look like my girlfriend." Kagome bit her lip to keep her sarcastic comment of, _don't you mean 'my pet?'_ from pouring out of her mouth. Naraku didn't notice this and pointed to a portrait on his desk.

"Yes," he mumbled. "Extraordinary." He grabbed the photo and placed it into Kagome's reluctant hands. At her gasp he smiled lightly. "Her name's Kikyo."


	6. A Really, Really Big Cookie

**Newsroom**

Sango-27Sesshomaru-30Shippo-8

Rin-23Miroku-28Kikyo-26

Kagome-25Inuyasha-28Naraku-(who knows)30

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my dignity and I may not even have that within the next two seconds. That is all. Please enjoy.

**Chapter 6**

'_Her name's Kikyo_'. The voice rang through Kagome's head as she headed back into the office. She'd just barely managed to get through lunch with Naraku because she was so angry. She wasn't angry at Naraku, oh no, well, yes actually. She was angry at Naraku but, for the moment, all her anger was focused on Inuyasha.

During their lunch, Naraku had boasted about his 'winning' of his pet. (He'd actually managed to call her Kikyo instead of pet but still.) He told Kagome that he had won her heart from some, and I quote, "pathetic, loathsome creature by the name of Inuyasha Demon".

By saying this, Naraku had unwillingly opened Kagome's vast stores of anger. She began to think that Inuyasha was being harder on her because of her resemblance to his ex-girlfriend.

"That low-down, sneaky, sonuva-"

"Kagome!" Rin shrieked as her friend entered the office. "Guess who's back and better than ever!" Kagome opened her mouth to ask who when she spotted Kohaku standing right behind Rin.

Kagome shrieked happily before catapulting herself into the tall young man. Kohaku chuckled and returned Kagome's hug with just as much enthusiasm.

"Wow," he said laughingly. "If I had known this was going to be the reaction, I would have gone away for four years and come back sooner."

"Shut up," Kagome laughed. "It's great to have you back." She stepped away from him and fully took in his appearance for the first time. Kohaku now had an artsy appearance that so many guys tried for and failed. His jeans were covered with spatters of paint and clay and his t-shirt hugged him in all the right places. On his feet, he wore black chucks that had names scribbled across them in every direction.

All in all, he was very handsome and had Kagome not thought of him as a little brother, she probably would have had a crush on him.

"Where's Sango?" Rin asked Kagome suddenly. "We've been waiting for an hour in a half."

"She's on her way," Kagome said snapping from her reverie. She suddenly remembered what she'd come into the office to do. "Hey, is Inuyasha in today?" Rin shrugged.

"Yes. Why?" Kagome held up one finger, asking Rin to hold on a moment, and walked directly into the main office. Rin frowned in confusion but then jumped as Kagome's voice suddenly rang clearly throughout the news room.

* * *

Kagome slammed the door behind her as she entered the main office. Inuyasha sat behind his large desk, Sesshomaru and Miroku were nowhere in sight. At the sound of the door closing with such force, Inuyasha's head jumped up defensively. Seeing that it was just Kagome he relaxed, leaning back in his chair with an annoying smirk playing on his lips.

"Yes?" he asked her mockingly. "Is there something I can do for you or would you rather go on slamming every door in the building?" Kagome opened her mouth but could find no words to retort to Inuyasha's comment. After a few seconds Inuyasha became impatient. "Well?" he asked.

"Well?" Kagome asked, gaining back her anger. She placed her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to her right foot, giving her the edge in appearance that she wanted. To Inuyasha, she suddenly seemed as though she might attack at any moment, and it was evident how he felt by the way he kept watching her movements with a wary eye.

Smiling painfully, Kagome slowly made her way to Inuyasha's desk. The seductive, yet deadly way she walked aroused and frightened Inuyasha all at once. He didn't know whether he wanted to crush her to him and kiss her or run like hell. He wasn't given the chance to decide as he realized Kagome had reached him and was now leaning over his desk, staring at him from under her lashes.

Before he could react Kagome grabbed the back of his head and smashed it down onto his desk.

"Who the hell is Kikyo Miko?" she shouted angrily, her earlier seduction disappearing. "You sonuvabitch! She's the reason you're always picking on me isn't she? Just because I happen to look like someone who was dumb enough to let you into her pants doesn't mean I _am_ her!" Inuyasha raised his head from his desk slowly and rubbed at the bump that was sure to form as he tried to keep up with the barrage of loud and angry words heading his way. Suddenly something Kagome had said caught on.

"What? Kikyo?" he asked and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Kikyo! Who is she?" Inuyasha shrugged carelessly.

"My ex-girlfriend."

"And the reason you've been such a jackass to me since you've gained control of this company!" Without thinking, Kagome reached across Inuyasha's desk and poked him painfully in his chest. "I am _not_ your ex and there's no reason for you to be so rude to me! I can't believe she let someone like _you_ into her heart. You are a manipulative, lying, mean-spirited, idiotic, brat from hell!"

"So was she!" Inuyasha responded without thinking. "Except she was spoiled and catty and I hate that I fell in love with her!" Kagome just stared at Inuyasha in shock. She blinked a few times, trying to figure out what had just happened. She had come here to yell at Inuyasha, she hadn't expected him to yell back or even reveal a piece of his heart.

"I-I'm sorry," Kagome said softly. She looked down at Inuyasha's rigid form. He wasn't even looking at her anymore. Instead, he was burning a hole in his desk. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, I shouldn't have pushed your head down, and I shouldn't have made all those accusations." She started to say something else, but after looking at Inuyasha and noticing that he still was not moving or even responding to her, she turned and quietly left his office.

* * *

Sango ran into the news room, sending papers flying and knocking people off their feet, she was five minutes late! She had spent time developing her photos to ensure that she brought only the best for her meeting with Miroku.

Not even glancing at Rin when she said hi or the guy standing next to her, Sango ran directly into the main office. She sighed heavily as the door shut and stood there panting a second before a the sound of soft chuckling reached her ears.

"Oh Sango," Miroku said gleefully as he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back against his chair behind his large desk. "You never cease to amuse me. Hmm, may I say that you are looking particularly lovely today?" Sango, ignoring his compliment, blinked a few times in surprise.

"You're not angry that I'm late?" she asked skeptically.

"How can I be when you arrive looking as though you just rolled out of bed from a fresh tumble if you know what I mean," he smiled with a wink in her direction. Sango's mouth dropped open.

"Excuse me?"

"Care to show me what you got?" Sango's mouth began to open and close mechanically.

"What?" she practically shouted. Miroku chuckled again and leaned forward onto his desk.

"Care to show me the pictures you brought?" Sango closed her mouth and nodded dumbly.

"Oh. Yeah, sure." She walked towards the desk pulled out her portfolio. She handed the file to Miroku and stepped back once she had done so. He gave her a disarming smile as he opened the folder that made Sango want to fall to the floor. He was cute but a bit cocky all at the same time.

'_Curse my attraction to the arrogant ones!_' Sango thought woefully. '_I **cannot** like him. He's my boss and that could get very, very sticky. Okay, Sango, just do your job and go home and eat a big cookie._' She glanced at Miroku as he looked intently over her pictures. '_A really, **really**, **really**, big cookie._'

"This one," Miroku said pulling a picture from the stack and placing it on his desk so that Sango could see his choice.

It was a colorless shot of a small boy, no more than four or five, running as he reached forward for something just out of his grasp. It was his mother, Sango knew, but she had purposely been cut out of the picture to give it more meaning. Without her, the boy looked lost, forlorn, but hopeful still. Like he believed he could reach what he wanted by running for it. By trying.

"It's a great shot," Miroku told her with a smile. "Great job. From now on you pick your own photo subject and I'll go with it. You've done really well…care to celebrate by having dinner with me tonight?"

"Huh?" Sango almost jumped in surprise but managed to control herself. "Do what?" Miroku laughed.

"Have dinner with me? Just as a celebration of our new partnership…and our soon to be relationship."

"Our _what_?" Sango asked again. She was really getting confused. "Mr. Monk, what are you talking about?"

"Call me Miroku and I'm talking about you and me having a nice dinner, on me of course, to celebrate the coming of our new romance."

"But we don't have a romance," Sango raised an eyebrow. Okay, where he had just been cute, he was starting to get annoying. She was attracted to him but she knew her boundaries. Relationships in the workplace never worked out.

"Oh, but we _will_. So how about it?" Miroku asked again as he stood up and leaned on his desk.

"No," Sango said breathlessly as she shook her head and turned around. "See you later Mr. Monk." She exited his office and shut the door behind her, leaning against it for support. Great, just great.

"You know," a male voice interrupted her self loathing. "I should be really upset that you walked by without saying hi but, since I've been told I look different, I'll let it slide." Sango looked up in confusion, trying to pinpoint the speaker, when she spotted her younger brother.

"Kohaku!" she shouted as she jumped on him. They grabbed each other in a large bear hug and a shower of kisses. "I can't believe you're back! It's great to see you! How long have you been back? What's going on? Who're you dating? How long have you been here? Are you back for good? Did you have fun in America?"

"Whoa," Kohaku laughed as he and Sango detangled themselves from one another. "Breathe a second and then ask me a question the human ear can actually pick up."

"Shut up," Sango laughed.

"So what happened in there?" Rin asked. She nodded towards the door Sango had just come through. Suddenly, Sango's joy at seeing her baby brother again, dimmed.

"_Two_ really, really, _really_ _humongous_ cookies," Sango mumbled to herself. She looked at the door again. "And a bucket of rocky road ice cream…with sprinkles."


	7. I Hate Rin

**Newsroom**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my dignity and I may not even have that within the next two seconds. That is all. Please enjoy.

**Chapter 7**

"Miroku, you female-chasing idiot!" Inuyasha roared two hours later. The day was almost over and he hadn't seen Kagome since she'd fled from his office. His brother had left the office without a word and personally Inuyasha hoped he got hit by a semi truck…carrying other semi trucks. That way it would hurt more.

However, he had managed to hear about Miroku asking Sango out. It had quickly become the central gossip of the newsroom and it annoyed the hell out of Inuyasha. You'd think a newsroom would have something more pressing to talk about other than who asked who out.

Miroku looked up at Inuyasha's outburst in surprise. He was sitting behind the desk, his feet propped up comfortably, studying Sango's photos.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and brandished his claws in a threatening manner as he approached Miroku's desk. Miroku merely watched his friend with a bemused expression. He was use to Inuyasha threatening him with bodily harm. It was part of their relationship. Inuyasha never made good on his promises to hurt Miroku and Miroku never cared to probe into why.

"Is…something…wrong?" Inuyasha said slowly as he finally reached the desk. He placed his hands onto the desk and leaned across it towards Miroku. "You asked out the photographer! What in the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted angrily. "Our whole plot could go up in smoke if you're too distracted to pay attention to the important things."

"Oh Inuyasha, quit being so dramatic," Miroku told his friend casually as he closed Sango's portfolio. He put his feet back on the ground and sat up straight in his chair, meeting his friend's glare without a flinch. "Trust me; Sango wants nothing to do with me so it's very likely that not even my best work will be able to break down her defenses. Although she did get rather flustered once I suggested that we had a blossoming relationship."

Inuyasha's face twisted as he began to take in Miroku's words. If Miroku was right, Sango was attracted to him and would probably fall right into Miroku's hands over time. As much as Inuyasha hated to be like Sesshomaru…he knew that relationship would be "unacceptable".

"Miroku," Inuyasha began lowly. He breathed deeply to calm himself. "I want you to think long and hard about this before you go any further. You could endanger everything we've worked for by showing a weakness in this woman. Don't do it." That being said, Inuyasha turned and walked silently out of the office.

* * *

Kagome sat down in her office chair content in the thought that she was safe for the moment. Tomorrow she would have to go and meet her new boss and spend even more time around Naraku. '_Naraku_,' she thought with a shiver. The man was elegant in looks and had more than enough charm but something about him seemed to ooze slime right out of his pores and onto her being.

'_Naraku's the reason Inuyasha is so callous_,' she mused silently. '_Without him taking Kikyo, Inuyasha may have been a more tolerable boss instead of the short tempered fury that he is._'

Kagome jumped from her thoughts at the sound of her door being shut. Looking up, she saw Sango, Rin, and Kohaku moving to sit on the couch placed against the wall facing her.

"Um, can I help you?" Kagome asked in confusion. Her brow furrowed as she tried to make sense of the sudden intrusion of her privacy.

"We need details," Rin ordered, reaching over to Kagome's desk and grabbing a notepad and pen. She opened the notepad and poised her pen for notes before looking up to Kagome expectantly.

"Details?"

"Yes. Tell us everything that happened at Onigumo Incorporated." Kagome sighed.

"Do I really have to?" she whined. Rin glared at her.

"Kagome Higurashi, if you don't spill right now, I'm going to tell Inuyasha everything you've been up today." Kagome gasped.

"You wouldn't."

"Wanna take that chance?" Kagome frowned.

"Fine." She opened her mouth to begin but froze once she realized that Kohaku was still there. "Why is Kohaku listening in?" Rin smiled bashfully.

"Well, Sango told me about Naraku mauling you so I thought it would be a good idea for Kohaku to come and pick you up and drop you off every now and then. You know, take you to lunch and stuff so that Naraku thinks you have a boyfriend." Kagome's eyes widened.

"That didn't stop him from taking Kikyo from Inuyasha!" whispered feverishly. Rin glared.

"Just work with me girl. Now finish your story."

"Alright, fine. I went to the front desk and there was a girl there with dark hair and red eyes."

"Red eyes?" Sango interrupted skeptically.

"Yes. Anyway, she didn't even let me finish my sentence before she told me to go to Naraku's office because he was waiting for me. I thought this was weird because since when does the big boss interview file clerks instead of the general manager or something. Before I could say anything to the girl, she left."

"Red eyes?" Sango repeated, still skeptical. Kagome glared at Sango, annoyed at the recurring interruption.

"Yes. Two of our bosses have golden eyes and Naraku's was some funky color that I should remember but can't because I'm too traumatized," Kagome ranted in one breath. Sango blinked in the silence that ensued.

"Red eyes?" she repeated into the silence.

* * *

Kagome sighed heavily, the day was finally over and she could go home and get some rest. After sharing her information with Rin, the other girl had deemed her day 'interesting' to say the least and had run off to her office to jot down some ideas. Kohaku had left soon after, promising to take Kagome to work at Onigumo Incorporated the next morning. Then Sango had also run from Kaogme's office, citing an ice cream break.

Kagome, finally at peace in her newly emptied surroundings, had merely closed her door and began working on her column for the next day. She would probably have Rin turning in her columns for her for a while. She wouldn't even have to call in sick as she was allowed to work out of her home most of the time anyway. This made it easy for her to be able to do her undercover work as well as continue her column.

Sighing heavily Kagome chanced a glance at her clock. It was only 3:30.

'_To hell with it_,' Kagome sighed. '_I'm not even supposed to be in here today anyway._' With that thought, she grabbed her things, including, a few envelopes from the next day's column, and left.

* * *

Naraku Onigumo frowned in boredom as his 'pet' Kikyo pouted prettily at him. She had been trying for the past ten minutes to get him to buy her another boutique. He'd countered her request with the reminder that he'd just bought her a boutique a day ago. She just sighed and fluttered her eyelashes at him in response.

It was weird. Not a day ago that same response would have made him grin and pull her to him with promises of getting her anything she wanted. Instead, it only made him wish that he had left her with Inuyasha. It made him wish that he was looking at Kagome's face instead of Kikyo's.

"Please?" Kikyo's voice broke through Naraku's thoughts and he nodded absentmindedly.

"Very well," he agreed. Kagome would be at work the next day…she'd be ripe for the picking and he could rid himself of Kikyo.

* * *

The next morning Kagome stepped into the massive building that was Onigumo Incorporated with timid steps. This time, she'd opted for a black pantsuit with matching flats that would allow her to actually be able to run in if she had to.

She saw the same woman at the front desk who had been there the day before. She smiled at Kagome wanly and immediately returned to whatever she was doing. Kagome shrugged it off and made her way to her new boss' office. Kouga Wolfe.

She knew nothing about him but was sure to hate him if he worked for Naraku. She groaned inwardly.

'_**I** work for Naraku_,' she thought. She sighed heavily as she reached Kouga's door and walked in. '_I hate Rin._'


	8. Are You Nervous?

**Newsroom**

Sango-27Sesshomaru-30Shippo-8

Rin-23Miroku-28Kikyo-26

Kagome-25Inuyasha-28Naraku-(who knows)30

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my dignity and I may not even have that within the next two seconds. That is all. Please enjoy.

**Chapter 8**

"Well, Gentlemen…and Inuyasha," Kouga said with a smirk. "I'm off to Onigumo Inc." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He, his brother, Miroku, and Kouga were, once again, inside of the boardroom holding a meeting on any findings Kouga may have had.

"You've only been here for five minutes," Inuyasha pointed out. Kouga shrugged easily.

"I'm getting a new secretary today and, while my 'job' with Naraku allows me to come and go as I please, it will seem suspicious if my new employee sits at her desk doing nothing all day long." He turned towards Sesshomaru for approval.

"Go," the older youkai said emotionlessly. He paused. "Make her useful." Kouga nodded before grabbing his suit jacket off of a nearby chair and making his way out of the boardroom.

"Why did you just let him go like that?" Inuyasha demanded. "He came in here with practically no information. He sat here for five minutes and basically repeated what he said last time." Sesshomaru raised a hand for silence and Inuyasha, for once in his life, stopped speaking to hear what his brother had to say.

"He can only get so much information out of Naraku," Sesshomaru reasoned dully. "A woman, however, has infinite possibilities. By using his secretary, he could find out things about Naraku that no amount of male spies could." Inuyasha snorted.

"You'd trust a woman."

"If I trust you," Sesshomaru said with a bit of a glint in his eye. "I can trust anyone."

* * *

Kagome frowned upon entering Kouga's office and seeing that he had not yet shown up. She turned to walk out of the office and collided with a solid wall of male. Looking up fearfully as she suspected it to be Naraku, she was relieved to see it was someone else.

"Um, sorry," she said jumping back and bowing respectfully. The man said nothing but smiled wolfishly at her…wait. Wolfishly? Could this be-?

"No problem," the man said returning the bow. He grinned. "I'm Kouga Wolfe. You must be the new secretary, miss-?"

"Um, Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." Kouga nodded with a smile.

"Well, welcome to Onigumo Incorporated Miss Higurashi."

"Kagome, please," she told him nervously. "I prefer to be called Kagome." Kouga smiled.

"Okay. I'll call you Kagome if you call me Kouga." Kagome smiled back, suddenly feeling at ease. Kouga just stood there for a few more moments before shaking his head. "What am I doing? Um, why don't I show you the ropes around here? I'm usually out of the office during the week so most of my demands will be coming through a telephone." Kagome smiled. Okay, so maybe he wasn't that bad. Big surprise…literally.

* * *

Rin sighed as she tapped her pen against her notepad. She was worried. Kagome had gone in for her first real morning with Onigumo Inc. and she hadn't called to fill Rin in on anything yet. Rin's eyes widened. Maybe Naraku had found out, maybe Kagome was fighting for her life at this instant, maybe Naraku was mauling her again. She stood.

"What are you doing?" Rin jumped, scattering the many pencils and pens that were usually held in a cup, all across her desk. She scrambled to gather them up while looking up into the doorway to see Sesshomaru looking at her as though she were an idiot.

"Answer me," he demanded dully. Rin wanted to open her mouth to respond but she was too stunned to speak. Sesshomaru had obviously been showering or working out or something because there was still a glisten of moisture in his long locks of hair making them cling invitingly to his face and body. The dark blue suit he had on didn't seem to help matters as it only made his strange, golden eyes pop out at her intensely.

"Um, thinking?" Rin told him unsurely when she could think. "Yep, definitely thinking." Sesshomaru just stared at her.

"You bother me," he told her in a voice that left no room for doubt. "I'm still trying to figure out why."

"Really?" Rin smiled. "Well, if I were you, I'd try to find out why. As a matter of fact," she said as an idea struck her. "I'd try to find out why I bothered you as far away from me as possible. I mean, how would you know why I bothered you if you were always around me, right?" Sesshomaru blinked for a second and Rin knew she had him.

"Why are you babbling, woman?" Rin blinked. She'd seriously thought she'd won. "What are you up to?"

"N-nothing. What could I possibly be up to?" Rin asked. "I mean, come on." Sesshomaru said nothing but walked into Rin's office until her was standing right infront of her…you know, aside from the desk separating them and everything.

"Are you nervous?" he asked with just a hint of amusement in his voice and eyes.

"What?" Rin swallowed. "No!" She had to get him away from her. His presence was wreaking havoc on her senses and she needed to be worrying about saving Kagome from the lecherous Naraku, not worrying about how she was going to jump Sesshomaru when the desk was separating them.

Sesshomaru smirked and the effect was even worse than Rin could have imagined. His eyes seemed to light up and his face was even more handsome than anyone could have ever anticipated.

'_Dear God_,' she thought silently. '_Help me._'

* * *

Naraku sighed heavily as his business meeting ended. He was getting bored again. This mortal life always left him craving something more…something from the old days. The days when he could have killed more than half of the people he now employed and no one would bat an eyelash. The days where he could have taken a good old fashioned bloodbath without being seen as barbaric or demented...he sighed. He really missed those days.

Deciding on a walk, he exited his large office and began a stroll around his floor. It wasn't long before he found himself in front of Kouga's office. The curiosity he'd unwillingly been holding onto all morning long soon had him entering the office to see the lovely young Kagome sitting at the small desk meant for her.

'_She _is_ gorgeous_,' Naraku thought to himself as he watched her. She was frowning slightly as she went over a stack of stapled papers with a pen in hand. Apparently one of her first tasks of the day was to revise some of Kouga's business proposals. He inwardly snorted, wouldn't surprise him as Kouga's grammar had never been his redeeming quality.

He watched her for a few more moments before deciding to introduce his presence. Smiling silkily and straightening his shoulders, Naraku approached Kagome…his intent: seduce and conquer.

* * *

Striding into the main office a full hour and a half late, Sango Toma walked as fast as she possibly could to her office. Her eyes squinted close as she squealed quietly just as Miroku opened his office door.

"Crap," she muttered to herself as she shut her door behind her. Luckily her blinds were closed so the thirty seconds in which she grabbed film, her camera, threw her coat off of her shoulders, sat at her desk and grabbed a small screwdriver from her drawer were hidden from view.

When Miroku stormed into her office a few seconds later he was met with the sight of Sango apparently hard at work on repairing her frightfully expensive camera with a roll of film ready to go on her desk.

"Your late," Miroku said after a five second stunned silence. Sango looked up as though she were surprised to see him and frowned.

"Am I?" she asked genuinely confused, at least, she seemed that way to Miroku. Miroku nodded, refusing to be suckered.

"Yes," he said sternly.

"No," Sango shook her head. "I believe I was here working on my camera all morning…you can ask Rin."

"I can ask-" Miroku broke off. "No, you're late and Rin will do nothing but lie."

"Are you sure?" Sango asked. "I mean, if you're right and I am, lets say an hour and a half late, then Rin has yet to see me and would therefore have no idea of what I'd been doing in said hour and a half." Miroku blinked, trying to digest all the information he'd just been given.

"Um, yes?" he answered with a tinge of doubt. Sango grinned.

"Great," she said before lifting her phone and dialing three numbers. "Rin, Miroku would like to see you in my office." She hung up the phone. "She'll be here in a few seconds…won't you sit down?" Miroku blinked, completely confused and nodded.

"Yes," he said. "Sit down, definitely need to sit down."

"What's up?" Rin said from the doorway. Sango turned expectantly to Miroku.

"Um," he started, clearly still at odds with his brain. "Where was Sango this morning."

"Oh," Rin sighed. "Is that all? She was here working on her camera. I know because I came in here five minutes ago and she nearly bit my head off." She smiled. "Is that all." Miroku nodded, stunned. "Great! Later."

"See," Sango said with a sly smile. "Told you I was on time." With that, she winked, replaced the screwdriver, loaded her film, grabbed her jacket, and left her office. The things she got away with…

* * *

Inuyasha sighed in annoyance as he read yet another of Kagome's articles. They were steadily getting better but he had neither the time nor patience to continue to wait for her to get to 'amazing' instead of just 'good'. With that thought, he flung the papers from his person as though they were making him ill. He picked up his phone and dialed three numbers.

"Get me Higurashi," he said lowly. He could almost hear the receptionist quiver over the phone.

"She-she's not here today," she told him. "Family emergency, says she's going to work out of her home office."

"What?" Inuyasha growled in annoyance. "Fine," he said through clenched teeth. "Get me her address and a driver to take me there." Not waiting for a response, he slammed the phone down, not realizing why Kagome's disappearing act was bothering him.

* * *

"What do you mean she's not home?" Inuyasha growled at the doorman of Kagome's apartment. "Where is she?" The slightly balding man shook in fear.

"I-I'm sorry…she-she left early this morning…she was wearing a black pantsuit…that's all I remember," he stuttered, clearly not finding it weird that he remembered Kagome's clothing.

"What?" Inuyasha seethed. "Do you have a spare key?" The doorman nodded.

"But-but I can't use it, it's only for emergencies." Inuyasha glared stonily at the man. "And this seems like an emergency," he said fearfully before retrieving a small silver key and handing it to Inuyasha. "Please don't kill me." Inuyasha snorted. As if he'd waste his time on the weakling.


End file.
